


Night schooling

by liliaeth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Character Study, Episode: s01e07 Night School, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Stilinski Family Feels, The Hale Pack - Freeform, mention of Stiles Stilinski, multiple character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/pseuds/liliaeth
Summary: Change happens in a single instant. What if Scott hadn't been able to fight off Peter's influence, even for a moment, and was made to kill his old pack. (aka Stiles, Allison, Lydia and Jackson), and how does the sheriff deal with it.(AU from 107 Night School





	Night schooling

“Dad, hey, it's me. And it's your voicemail. Look, I need you to call me back now. Like, right now. We're at the school. Dad, we're at the school.” 

He’d shrugged it off at first, hesitating just a bit too long, before he’d lifted his eyes to the sky, and figured he’d just go pick up his delinquent of a son and teach him about wasting the police’s time.

Noah’s world ended that day. He stopped existing the moment they opened the slab in the morgue, and he had to look at the dead body. The moment he realized that it was his fault his son was dead. The moment he saw his son’s body cold and quiet in a way that Stiles had never been in life.

Noah couldn’t even look at the other bodies, or what was left of them after whatever had attacked them had finished mauling them. Jackson Whittemore, Lydia Martin, Allison Argent -- all of them juniors in high school and classmates of Stiles’. He barely noticed the last body, that of Montgomery Paulson, the school’s janitor. He remembered the recording of Lydia’s call, the girl had been desperate, but they’d ignored it. All because some trustworthy sounding adult told them he’d overheard some kids planning a prank. And because they’d done so, Stiles was dead.

The only surviving witness of the massacre was now sitting in a room upstairs in the hospital. He was unable to talk, barely even looking up as someone approached him. Scott was practically catatonic, the boy had seemed so much younger than he was, and yet older at the same time..

Noah wanted to shake Scott, force him to talk, get him to explain just what they’d been doing in the school, what had happened that killed his son, that had killed all of them. He needed Scott to tell him just what he’d seen, but Melissa was hovering over her son, desperately protecting his body, even if she was just as helpless to get him out of the shock he was in as the rest of the doctors were. Not that he could blame her, he’d do the same if it were Stiles who’d survived.

When they’d found him, he’d sat trembling against the door, staring at the blood on his hands.  
Noah might almost have thought that Scott had done it, if he hadn’t known that there was no way a 16 year old kid could have torn bodies to pieces with his bare hands.  
Especially Scott. God, the kid would pick up a spider and put it out rather than kill it.

Noah moved up the stairs, trying not to look at Tara’s face. She was the acting sheriff right now.  
There was no way Noah himself had been able to handle the case, not after what happened to Stiles. But she wasn’t cruel enough to get in his way as he tried to talk to Scott one more time.  
It was odd, he didn’t recognize the deputy guarding the door. Sure he could be reinforcements from outside the county. But Noah didn’t think so. He didn’t care, he’d deal with the imposter after. The man stepped up, almost as if trying to stop him, but fell back when he noticed the uniform-wearing Tara..

He forced the door open, only to find a man standing over Scott, a gun in his hands, aimed at Scott’s face. He recognized the man from meeting him earlier: Chris Argent, Allison’s father.

Both Noah and Tara pulled out their own guns.

“Get back, now! Put down that gun.”

“Sheriff ... you have no idea what you’re dealing with.”  
Tara tried to answer, but Noah didn’t give her the chance.

“I don’t fucking care! get the hell away from that kid!”

“He’s not a kid; sheriff, he’s a murderer.” Argent sounded almost supernaturally calm, as if he was trying to force himself to push down all emotions, to deal with something.

He was grieving, he’d just lost his daughter, yet it was still no excuse.

“He’s sixteen years old. He’s a traumatized boy who just watched his friends getting murdered. Back off, now.”

Noah was ready to shoot, ready to kill. Scott was all he had left of Stiles, and there was no way he was going to let Stiles’ best friend be murdered when he was there to prevent it.

That’s when a hoarse unexpected voice broke the stand off

“Sheriff, no.”Scott stared at them with wide open mouth, tears in his eyes.“Please don’t. He’s right. I’m a monster.”

Noah was glad that whatever was happening had brought the boy out of his fugue state, but that still didn’t release him from his duty to protect him.

“I killed… I killed Stiles. I killed them all.”

Noah couldn’t help but think he was hallucinating when Scott’s face changed, hair forming over his face, and his eyes shining a deep blue light.

Tara’s hoars gasp behind him broke the silence, Argent stood ready to shoot.

Noah paled as he stared at Scott. At the monster that had once been Scott. He unconsciously took a step back, and then stopped. “What? How?”

“It was the Alpha.” Scott pulled his legs towards his chest as if he were trying to make himself even smaller than he already was. Just this tiny shaking thing with claws and fangs. “Derek, he said - he said we needed to contact the Alpha, to find him, so we could stop him. He was going to hurt Doctor Deaton. He thought the Doc was the alpha, or knew who the alpha was. But he wouldn’t. The Docs just a vet.”

Noah remembered the paramedics finding an injured Alan Deaton in the vicinity of the school. He’d said he’d been attacked. Noah hadn’t even thought he might have been connected to any of this.

“I figured that if we could call the Alpha to the school, that we…. That we might find out who it was. Derek let us… I howled, and the Alpha came. And he was…”

Chris had lowered his gun, but it was clear he was still ready to shoot if he had to.

“Allison, Jackson, Lydia, they weren’t even supposed to be there. The Alpha lured Allison, he got into my phone, made it look like I’d sent her a text to come. But I hadn’t. I swear I hadn’t.”

“Go on.”Noah stared at Argent who it seemed had taken over the interrogation.

Scott’s face reverted back to human, but his hands remained claws, Noah stood still, frozen in place.

“He attacked Derek first, one moment Derek was standing there, the next the Alphas claws were lifting him up. We just ran, and then he chased us down the school. Me and Stiles. But he didn’t track us down. He didn’t want to track us down. I figured… I’d go after him, keep him away from the others. But he…”

“He got into your head.” Argent spoke for the first time

Scott didn’t answer, but the horror in his eyes said enough.

“I tried to fight him, tried to push back, but it was too much. He just forced himself inside of me, inside my mind, and it was like… like there was nothing in the world I wanted more than to kill them, to kill… my old pack so I could join his. Like I was happy to do it. I tried to lock the door, stop myself, but the key fell, the key fell and the urge just grew worse and worse. Stiles begged me to stop, Allison didn’t understand, and Lydia… she just screamed. She just screamed, but it was too late, they were already dead. And I’d killed them. ”

For a moment Noah was struck between wanting to hug the boy in front of him, and wanting to kill him. The boy he’d known since he was a small child, crying because Stiles peed on his sand castle, but who’d been cheered up all too easily as Stiles shared his popsicle with him. A kid that had always been Stiles partner in crime, following Stiles wherever he went, taking along in whatever.

“Stay.” Argent said. The threat unspoken as the left the room, expecting Noah to follow. Noah did.

“The boy’s a beta.”

“A what?”

“A beta werewolf.”

“A werewolf?” Noah couldn’t help but think back of the Wolfman movies he’d watched with Stiles, if it weren’t all so serious, he’d be ready to start laughing about now.

“I doubt he was lying. Alpha werewolves can get into their betas heads, make them do what they want. It’s nigh impossible for a beta to go in against their alphas will, especially if the alpha put some force behind it.”

“So this … Alpha, it’s the one that really killed… the one that’s responsible, it just used Scott as a weapon.”

Argent didn’t answer.

“So how do we get this Alpha.”

“Sheriff.”

“That monster had my son murdered by his best friend, Argent, there’s no way I’m not going to be part of this.”

Argent didn’t refuse. His eyes stood sad, as if he understood, but hadn’t wanted Noah to be forced into this any more than he had to be. Tara stared between the two of them. She thankfully kept quiet. Noah didn’t think he could handle arguing with her as well right now.

“What about Scott?” Noah looked back through the door, at the kid curled up on the bed, his face wrecked with tears and guilt, a guilt Noah doubted he’d ever get over.

“We have a code we follow. We don’t generally kill them when they’re that young, but Scott has innocent blood on his hands.”

“We?”

“My family has a long history. ’Nous chassons ceux qui nous chasses.’ We hunt those who hunt us.”

“You’re a werewolf hunter?” It sounded ridiculous and yet the reality of it all was sitting in a bed just a few feet away from them.

“The alpha is why we came to town, and now… my daughter is dead, as is your son. And the alpha has their blood on its hands. Remember this, when we find it, we will kill it. We can’t bring it in, it’s too powerful to be imprisoned and face trial.”

Noah had said he’d understood. He’d convinced Argent to let him in on the hunt. Tara hadn’t approved, but she’d understood. She’d loved Stiles too after all.

Scott didn’t even fight when they took him to Eichen. It was the only alternative to killing the boy. Especially with the Alpha still around, ready to turn his beta back into a weapon.

“Dad, hey, it's me. And it's your voicemail. Look, I need you to call me back now. Like, right now. We're at the school. Dad, we're at the school.”

Noah couldn’t help replaying the message over and over, by the time Argent and his sister tracked down Derek Hale, he’d practically memorized the message.

Hale turned on them. In the end Kate Argent had had no choice but to kill him, or so she said.

Noah didn’t care. Where had Hale been when the alpha had chased the children down the school? Where had he been when his damn Alpha made an innocent boy murder his friends?  
Off to lick his wounds? Cowering away from the actual fight?

Maybe he was innocent, maybe he wasn’t. It didn’t matter, not really.

In the end they found it, him, the alpha, but not until he’d already bitten more victims, more minions to its cause. These ones more willing to follow the thing that bit them.

Noah had had no choice but to pull the trigger as Isaac Lahey attacked him with similar blue eyes to Scott’s. The boy had still had his father’s blood on his fangs. After what he saw in the basement, Noah had understood, even if he didn’t approve.

Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes were next, Erica had looked helpless when they chased them down, but they hadn’t been so defenseless when the Alpha turned them on the hunters.

It took them weeks to find out the cause of it all, Peter Hale, supposedly catatonic burn victim. In reality a mad monster. He pretended to have been feral, that it wasn’t his fault, he just wanted revenge for his family’s deaths.

But by then Noah hadn’t given a fuck, all Hale was, was a monster. A monster he was more than happy to put out of its misery.

And every night after that he went back to his empty home, expecting to see Stiles snarky grin, to see his son crawling back in, hoping his Dad didn’t catch him doing so. To hear Stiles talk to him, lie to him, anything but to have him gone.

He knew he couldn’t stay, his world had ended. So when the Argents moving van arrived, he drove up to them.

They didn’t need to speak, Argent just gave him an address. “Training won’t be easy, not at your age.” It was all he said. Noah didn’t care. He had werewolves to kill. 

And maybe if he took out enough of them, it would finally fill the empty part of his soul that Stiles death left behind.


End file.
